Back in Diapers
by gwen.i.troski
Summary: MARAUDERS ERA/DH** When the Order decided to send Harry and Ron back to their 1-yr-old bodies to warn the original Order, what would it be like? Since when do adults have to take orders from babies? And what do the Marauders have up their sleeve?
1. Babysitting time!

**A/N: Hi. This is my first fanfic. I hope it will be up to standard. I uh... came up with this idea a couple of years ago, but never had time to really start writing. Please sit back and enjoy- BACK IN DIAPERS. **

**Disclaimer: Characters most of them belong to J. K. Rowling.**

Chapter One: Baby-sitting time!

Marauders' Era

"Okay, okay, people, quiet! PRONGS, stop fooling around with Wormtail, will you? LILY FLOWER, shut him UP." A handsome man, barely over 20 years old, with the name Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot, was desperately waving his arms to get everyone's attention.

It was another meeting of the Order of Phoenix, an organization, or more accurately, a secret society, founded by none other than the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- Albus Dumbledore, to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort, who was terrorizing the Wizarding World at that time. The members of the Order included a bunch of talented witches and wizards, all hand-picked by Dumbledore, included the currently wiping tears with the back of his sleeves, because of laughing too hard- James Potter, also known as Prongs, as one of the Marauders, a school gang dedicated to creating mischief and chaos to everyone whom they'd come across; his beautiful, red-headed, emerald-eyed wife, Lily Evans Potter, who was now reprimanding James, telling him to pay attention, while rocking a baby, with a mob of black, messy hair, to sleep; Peter Pettigrew, a fat, blond man, also part of the Marauders, who was previously joking with James, or rather, listening to James blabbing another of his jokes; Remus Lupin, also known as Moony of the Marauders, who was dozing off on one of the velvet chairs in the room; Molly and Arthur Weasley, who was tending to more than a dozen red-headed kids, with a couple of them running around the room; the Longbottoms, again, tending to their baby; Mad-Eye Moody, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall… who were engaged in a heated conversation about the latest Death Eater attack…

Just then, an ear-splitting BANG interrupted everyone's chatter, everyone's head turned towards the front, where a disgruntled Sirius Black, stood with his wand held out.

"Now that I've got everyone's attention. It's time for the most important thing to do before every Order meeting," Sirius took out a cheaply-decorated cardboard box, and placed it on the table, "it's time to decide who will take up the most dangerous mission of all times, this person will be the one who will endure the evillest of evil, the strongest of strong, the…"

"Padfoot, quit exaggerating, let's just draw the name of the lucky one who'll baby-sit Harry, Neville, and all the Weasley kids, tonight while we're having the meeting," said Lily, with her hands folded across her chest.

"Fine. And the lucky guy or girl tonight will be… drumroll please…" Sirius closed his eyes and picked a piece of folded parchment from the box, and excitedly read it. Everyone leaned forward, as Sirius face paled almost instantly.

"Um… uh… unfortunately, this person's… uh… on a mission right now… yes, he's on a mission right now, therefore, unable to take on the baby-sitting duty tonight… too bad, let me pick another…" Sirius stuttered. James jumped from his seat and snatched the piece of parchment from Sirius, and took one look at it, then burst out, "SIRIUS BLACK!"

Everyone cheered, (and sighed with relief, thinking _Phew! Thank God it's not my turn to baby-sit_), Sirius swallowed as he faced Lily, Molly and Alice.

"Take good care of your godson, Sirius!" Lily gushed.

"If any of my sons or daughter has ONE hair less, I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death," Molly threatened.

"Neville needs his diaper change in 10 minutes, and then he needs his bottle at eight SHARP, then he needs to be sung to sleep…" Alice rambled.

Sirius swallowed, again. James smirked and clapped his best mate on his back, "Good luck mate, you'll need it."

**A/N: That's chapter one. Please review and tell me if I should continue the story or not. Chapter two will be back to Harry's time. Love, Kriz 3**


	2. The Plan

**A/N: A big THANK YOU to my reviewers and readers. I'm greatly encouraged by your kind compliments, I'll work hard to write stories that will be worth your time reading!! Chapter 2 will be in Harry's time. Let me explain some background details first. **

**_Dumbledore was killed by Snape, the Order was now under the command of Mad-Eye and Remus. Voldemort had been organizing killing sprees of muggle-borns, squibs etc. He now controlled most of the Wizarding World, and everything seemed hopeless to those who stand against pureblood supremacy. But they all held the same single thread of hope, because the Boy-Who-Lived was still alive and fighting..._**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to J. K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2: The Plan

Red and green curses flew in every direction. The castle was set aflame by the Death Eaters, students and teachers ran for their lives. Screams and crashes were accompanied by the cackling flames and falling debris...

Death Eaters raided Hogwarts on this particular day, in the middle of night. Wizards in long, black cloaks and masks strided into the castle, and started firing curses every where. The Order of Phoenix arrived just in time to save most of the students by getting them away from Hogwarts with an emergency Portkey. However, some of them were injured, lost, some even died. The ones of age battled their hardest, but they were no match against the Death Eaters. Our favorite trio, of course, fought alongside the Order. They were dueling a dozen of Death Eaters together.

"Expelliarmus," Harry refracted a stunning spell, and rolled over to avoid another.

"Good one, Harry! Reducto!" Ron panted.

The Order's numbers were quickly diminishing. The Death Eaters were unbeatable. The enemies fired Unforgivables excessively; a lot of strong warriors had fallen. Voldemort didn't even raise his wand, he just stood in the middle of the battlefield, silently smirking at the chaos around him.

Mad-Eye Moody was one of the fiercest fighters, he shot down many Death Eaters, but in the end, it took a dozen Death Eaters to take him down. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were killed at the hands of the haughty Lucius Malfoy. Bill and Charlie and Percy fought a brave fight, but was horribly killed by Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. Fred and George died together at the claws of Greyback and McNair. Tonks and Remus fought side by side, and took down many, however, Tonks was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange, who cackled madly because, quote, "I KILLED THE BLOOD TRAITOR'S DAUGHTER, THE WEREWOLF'S MATE, HAHAHAHHA!" Remus tried to avenge his lover's death, but was put into a fierce duel against Severus Snape.

"Prepare to die, werewolf," Snape drawled, "For SO many years, you and your PRECIOUS friends tormented me, you separated Lily and I, dragged my life into mud."

"It was NOT my fault, Severus," Remus reasoned.

"Doesn't matter. Crucio!" Snape cried as Remus writhed in pain on the floor.

"Snivellus..." Remus uttered, gritting his teeth in pain, "Sirius and James are twice the man you are. You chose the way of a Death Eater, Lily was NEVER in love with you. She confided to me she loved James ever since fifth year. How could you kill Dumbledore? How could you fight WITH the MONSTER who killed your so-called only love?"

"Because there was no reason for me to live without her. And I'm going to give you the liberty to die at the hands of your BEST friend. Wormtail. Come." Peter Pettigrew appeared next to Snape.

"Only silver can kill a werewolf. Strangle him," ordered Snape, and left, joining the duel between Lucius Malfoy and Dedalus Diggle.

"Peter, please," pleaded Remus.

"I'm… so… sorry, Moo… Moony, I have no… choice…" he held out his silver hand, and a horrible strangled scream followed.

Harry was dueling behind Remus, as he stunned a Death Eater, he saw Remus killed by Peter Pettigrew, the same person that betrayed his parents, he yelled, voice thick of rage and fury, "NO!" And ran towards Peter Pettigrew, ready to commit a murder.

Hermionie stopped him and said to him, "We have to retreat. Our numbers are quickly thinning, and we have to save the rest of the students. Harry, listen to me, we have to RETREAT now."

Reluctantly, Harry followed Hermionie and apparated back to the Order headquarters.

There were not many survivors, the Weasleys suffered a terrible loss. Neville, Ginny, Luna and the trio sat around the living area, gazing at the dancing flames ahead. There were tears, injuries… but no one spoke for several hours.

Suddenly, Harry stood up and said, in a defeated tone, "It's no use. Even if Voldemort's RIGHT here, we can't kill him. The horcruxes cannot be tracked down, we only found 4 out of 7 of them. And destroyed only two. Nagini may be one. And I destroyed the diary and Dumbledore destroyed the ring, and we still can't find the real locket. The Hogwarts artifacts are nowhere to be found. The last time anyone saw them, was sixteen years ago."

"So… time travel back sixteen years ago, and tell that bloody git who had the artifacts last, to destroy it." Ron muttered.

"Ron. Stop joking around. This is no joking matter…" Hermionie stopped mid-sentence, "Wait… that might actually work."

"What?" Ron and Harry simultaneously exclaimed.

"Look. I've read a book."

"Big surprise," Ron sniggered.

"Shut up, Ron. I've read a book on time travel, since you know, I needed the time-turner in third year, and I wanted to know more about it. It is impossible to time travel back more than 24 hours…"

"Then WHAT'S THE POINT IN MENTIONING THIS?" Harry asked.

"Can you two let me continue? But soul transference is possible with a certain ancient spell."

"Soul transference?"

"Yes, you can transfer your soul back to let's say, your body eighteen years ago and vice versa, then you can warn the ex-Order to keep an eye on the artifacts and destroy it. Even if we can't track it down right away, there will be 16 more years for the Order to track down all horcruxes."

"Why can't we tell them to kill Voldemort right then? Why do we have to wait 16 years?" Harry asked.

"BECAUSE remember the prophecy? Neither one shall live while the other survives. It HAS to be YOU who kill Voldemort. AND I DOUBT your magical abilities will be THIS advanced when you were a baby. Your physical body and magical development will not be sufficient to kill a DARK LORD."

"Okay, okay, I see your point…" Harry's eyes suddenly lit up, "Hey! If I can travel back, I'll… see my… parents…"

"Yes. Harry, that would be the idea," Hermionie smiled.

"Hey, Harry, YOU can tell them about the traitor Pettigrew, and your parents can live!" Ron exclaimed animatedly.

Harry's mind swirled with happiness, he might even save all the lives of those who fought for the war. _His parents, Sirius, Remus, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George…_

"No, Harry. You can't tell your parents that," Hermionie said.

Harry's fantasy shattered. "WHY NOT? DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LIVES THAT WE COULD SAVE? RON, YOUR FAMILY! MY FAMILY!"

Ron was on Harry's side this time, "YES! YES! WHY CAN'T WE DO THAT?"

"Yes. I meant that we could save other people's lives. Yes. That would be precisely the plan. But we can save everyone else, including Ron's family, Sirius, Remus, Tonks… but not your parents, Harry."

Harry shook with fury, "WHY NOT?"

"Harry, I'm sorry, if… your mother doesn't die… you won't be protected by her blood and love, and you won't "have the power the Dark Lord knows not". You know you can't, Harry. You can't tell them about Pettigrew's betrayal. If we could find and destroy the artifacts early on, we can kill Voldemort when you were, perhaps, in fifth year, or something. But you just CAN'T stop the betrayal. Harry, please…"

"THE PROPHECY? Since when did you believe in BLOODY prophecies, Hermionie? WHO WAS THE ONE WHO RAN OUT DURING DIVINATION CLASS? WHO WAS THE ONE WHO SAID THE DIVINATION IS JUST A USELESS SUBJECT? WHO WAS THE ONE WHO SAID THAT THE WOMAN WHO MADE THIS PROPHECY WAS A FRAUD?" Harry slammed his fist on the table.

"I KNOW what I said. But prophecies that were recorded in the Department of Mysteries are different. There is a REASON for them to be recorded in the Ministry, and even DUMBLEDORE believed it. Please, Harry, for other hundred people we love and care about."

"If I may say something," Ginny spoke in a small voice, "I would say that transferring souls is a cool idea, but what are we 16 years ago? BABIES. Who in their right mind would believe in a couple of babies? They might think that we're possessed or something."

"Look. I've thought it all out," Hermionie explained, "Harry and Ron will go, as their parents will probably be the closest to the Order, I'll stay here at the headquarters with Ginny and Neville and Luna, and then we use the Time Window spell to show the original Order what's going on in the future and that'll be enough proof."

"I want to see my parents as well," Neville whispered.

"And I WANT TO see my parents ALIVE too," Ginny stomped her feet.

"Yes. It will be very interesting to go back in time, my father always said that there were many more nargles in the past than now, they're starting to extinct, you know?" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Don't you think I want to go as well, who knows what these two will be like when they're back in their one-year-old bodies, probably pooping in their diapers…" The others sniggered, "but it is a risk, sending them back, I don't know if the spell might actually work. The teachers who survived are too old to travel back and I really really think we should stay here, if something happens to them, we can send reinforcements. Neville, Ginny, Luna, if you want to see your parents, you'll see them through the Time Window spell, and talk to them, right? And if anything happens to them, we'll send you guys first, okay?"

Neville, Ginny and Luna nodded unenthusiastically.

"People, we haven't even decided if we're going, and WHAT we'll be saying if we're really going?" Harry said.

"Let's put it to a vote then," Ron said, "Those who think we should do this?"

All of them, including Harry, raised their hands.

"And should we tell them about Peter Pettigrew's betrayal? And their deaths? So that everyone will be put in an morbid mood, or might think of us as hooligans, or ultimately, not able to kill You-Know-Who?"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! If you put it like that, I guess we can't tell them about the betrayal, nor their deaths…" Harry finally gave in.

"Great," Hermionie clapped her hands, "There're much to prepare…" she muttered, scurrying away to write down a list of things to do before the soul transference.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry shrugged dejectedly, "I don't know. I really don't know."

**A/N: Ta-da! Chapter two. A rather serious and heavy chapter. But after this chapter, it will be more light-hearted, and definitely funnier! Next chapter, Sirius the nanny, in action!**


	3. Sirius the Nanny

**A/N: Chapter 3 up!! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J. K. Rowling.**

Chapter 3: Sirius the Nanny

_August, 1981._

"FRED! No GEORGE! No FRED! Whoever you are, PUT THAT DOWN, THAT'S MY WAND!" Sirius yelled as he attempted to change Neville's diapers. Emphasis on the word ATTEMPTED.

Fred was running around the nursery room, with Sirius' wand in his hand, creating little red and gold fireworks.

"You'll be a heck of a Gryffindor…" Sirius muttered, still trying to change Neville's diapers, he made a face at Neville's… present, "How can someone so small create something so…"

"Mr. Sirius, Mr. Sirius…" A 5-year-old Percy tugged Sirius' shirt, "Can you PLEASE tell Fred and George to quit running around, I cannot concentrate on reading my book!" He proudly held up a battered "Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump".

"Urghhh…" Sirius called, "BILL! CHARLIE! CONTROL THE TWINS."

The two red-haired boys who were playing Wizards' Chess looked up. Bill said, "No way, I'm not going near the twins, last time they made me bald! Once I'm at Hogwarts… I'll be away from them!"

"Awww, buck, what will happen to me?" Charlie groaned. Only he didn't say 'buck'. Sirius' eyes widened. So did Bill's, the twins' and Percy's.

"CHARLIE, what did you say? THAT'S a bad word! Wash your mouth! Where did you learn that?" Sirius sounded aghast.

"YOU said it just now, and I quote exactly 'Man, why am I stuck with baby-sitting duty? I should be discussing the latest Death Eater attacks… but nooooo… Because Molly, Lily and Alice didn't want to miss Order meetings every time to look after their kids, we have to draw names! Fuking hell.' And you repeated that word again when you tried to change Neville's diapers!" Charlie said smugly.

The kids sniggered. Fred and George started chanting their newly- learned 'bad' word. Sirius went horror-struck, murmuring, "Shi… SHARK, Molly's going to kill me."

Percy looked at them with disgust, and said pompously, "I would never say such things."

"Good for you, Percy, now sit over there at that corner, and read quietly," Sirius pointed to the squishy chair near the fireplace.

"You didn't say 'please'," Percy folded his arms across his chest.

Sirius twitched, as if wanting to punch Percy, but thought better of it, then forced a smile, "Please, Percy?"

"Okay!" chirped Percy, and ran over to the chair.

"AND YOU THREE!" turning to Fred and George and Charlie, "I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT WORD! OR ELSE… I'll tell your MOTHER!"

The three of them immediately stiffened. And quickly returned to their seats.

"Bill. You're going to Hogwarts this year, BE a role model for these kids." Bill nodded.

Just then, the bundle in Sirius arms started wailing, he looked down, "Oh… Neville, I forgot about you… how do you DO THIS THING?" he fumbled with the diaper, making a complete mess, but managed to put on Neville's diaper in a very… unique way.

At the sound of Neville's wailing, Harry and Ron and Ginny woke up from their naps, and started crying as well.

"Oh. Shickity, ickity…"

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter Three. Please review!! A rather short chapter. I don't know if this chapter is as funny as I hoped it to be, but I've done my best to create a this scene. Haha. Is Sirius OOC? **

**Next chapter, the soul transference, and Sirius' reaction!**


	4. Back in diapers

**A/N: Sorry for the slow update. But I wrote a long chapter this time. A BIG THANKS to my reviewers and readers. MUAHZ. I love you guys.**

**Enjoy Chapter Four**

Chapter Four: Back in diapers

Harry and Ron stood uneasily in the middle of the room, both getting more anxious every minute passing. Ron kept fidgeting, face pale, hands sweaty, and he couldn't stop glancing helplessly at Harry. Harry kept his poker face, yet his emerald eyes gave his nervousness away.

Hermione was… well, even more nervous than both of them. She was strutting around Grimmauld Place for the whole day, and rambled about the plan, arrangements… The others were just as worried as the three of them, and now, they were all gathered in the living area, ready to witness Harry and Ron's soul transference.

"…so you see, you have to stay alert at all times, and don't be blinded by emotions… I know it's a huge thing to see your parents, but don't forget this is not a heart-felt reunion and a 'happily ever after', this is a mission…" Hermione continued.

"Look. 'Mione, we KNOW. You've been repeating the same stuff for the last few days, I'm nervous enough without you putting extra pressure on us," Ron said.

"Well. I just want to MAKE SURE everything's clear, you know how dim-witted both of you can be," Hermione snapped.

"Dim-witted? Do you remember the time…" Ron started.

"Just stop with the bickering, and let's get this over with," Harry said.

"Okay, okay, do you remember the Time Window Spell? It's the spell that can allow us to talk to your parents as well…" Hermione asked.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. After doing nothing but practicing this spell wandlessly with Hermione last week, note, with HERMIONE, last week, how could they possibly forget how the spell works?

"Yes, yes, we do, now send us back!" Ron said, suddenly felt a lot more enthusiastic at the mention of parents.

"Wait, just a sec," Ginny said, and went up to Harry and gave him a kiss on the lips, leaving a grinning Harry standing there.

Ron glanced hopefully at Hermione, but she was now bending over the spell book McGonagall gave her, and read through the soul transference process again.

"Okay. I'm ready, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Absolutely," they answered in unison.

"_Tiem Expecto Soule!"_

ooo

_August, 1981._

"Shickity Ickity," Sirius muttered, and ran over to the magically enlarged crib.

"Aww, babies, don't cry, Uncle Sirius is here!" And made a couple of funny faces, however, it didn't seem to help silence the crying babies, "Come on! Pleaseeeee just shut up! Pwetty pweaseee?" The crying rose in decibels. "No, no, no… BILL, CHARLIE!" Sirius cried for help.

The 11-year-old and 8-year-old went over to the babies.

"Sirius. The most important thing about carrying newborn babies, is to support their heads and to make them comfortable, you have to lay them in your arms like this," Bill carried Ginny and kissed her cheek, Ginny immediately stopped crying, and laughed at his brother. Charlie also held baby Ron in a very practiced way, and pretended to be a dragon, Ron found it amusing and laughed as well.

"Great... I got out-smarted by two kids. Okay, let me try."

Just as Sirius picked Harry up, a blinding purple light surrounded Harry and Ron. The impact made Sirius and Charlie drop the babies in their arms. The other kids in the room screamed, Sirius went into war-mode and snatched his wand.

"HARRY! RON!" Sirius yelled, the purple light faded, and the two babies landed onto the crib.

"Ow. That hurts. RON! You okay, mate?" Baby Harry squeaked.

"Yea... what happened to your voice? Wait. What happened to MY voice? I sound like a baby." Ron squealed as well.

"That's because you're a baby, Ron."

"Oh."

Sirius approached the crib, and pointed his wand at the two babies, with the other kids hiding behind the couch.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE BABIES?" Sirius yelled.

"SIRIUS!" Both of them cried.

"It's so good to see you, Sirius! We MISS you so very much," Harry said.

"Wow. You really look good, nice hair," Ron commented.

"REVEAL YOURSELF, DEATH EATER!"

"We're not deatheaters!" Ron quivered. "Aw. Darn. I sh.tted my diapers." Fred and George chuckled behind the couch.

"DON'T TRY TO DISTRACT ME, you DEATH EATER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HARRY AND RON?"

"It's us! Harry and Ron!" Harry pleaded.

"Like I'm going to believe you."

"We're from the future. And this thing is called 'soul transference'. We were sent by the future Order of Phoenix to warn you about Lord Voldemort, let us prove it to you," Harry said quickly.

"No you aren't. And I'm warning you, I don't want to hurt you, it's my godson's body you're in, demon."

"SIRIUS! NO! PLEASE! LISTEN, PADFOOT!" Harry cried.

"Wh... what did you call me?"

"Padfoot. You're Padfoot of the Marauders. Your nickname is derived from you animagus form, which looks like the grim. And there are three other members in the Marauders, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail, who are a stag, werewolf and a rat respectively."

"How did you know that? No one knows. Not even Lily, or Dumbledore..."

"Because I'm Pronglet. I'm HARRY. Your GODSON. From the FUTURE." Harry looked staight into the eyes of his godfather, trying to reassure him of his identity.

Sirius did NOT believe this. He simply couldn't grasp the logic behind this. Wait. This is magic, there's no LOGIC behind. Is that his godson? Can this... this soul transference thing happen? All these questions clouded his mind.

"Yea. And I'm his best pal Ron, look I really need a diaper change, Sirius," Ron fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Oh. Okay," Sirius' eyes rolled to the back and he fainted and dropped to the floor.

ooo

**A/N: Haha. I know it ended rather suddenly. Sirius' reaction ain't that funny, but it's logical. I mean, as a fighter in those war times, he had to be alert, but he couldn't really NOT believe in the babies you know. It's hard to deny babies, I know this for a fact xDDD.**

**And I hope I answered some of my reviewers' question in this chapter, that YES, Harry and Ron and walk and talk and all that, but with the physical limitations in a baby's body.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! THANK YOU! Before Sirius wakes up next chapter, there will be some sibling-bonding time with the Weasleys.**


	5. WHO? WHAT? FUTURE? HUH?

**A/N: Sorry. I haven't been updating for a while. I've been quite obsessed with Olympics for the past two weeks xD. Congratz to US BBALL TEAM! It was SUCH an exciting match. The Spanish team was AWESOME too. xPxPPPP China rocked the Olympics. I loved watching ALL the matches, esp. swimming (PHELPS, the Edward Cullen of the swimming world;) something I picked up from a friend), diving (GUO JING JING xP), and of course BBALL. Hahaha. GO KOBE!**

**Anyways, back to the story, thank you to my reviewers and readers, MUAHZ love you guys, please enjoy chapter five!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

Chapter Five: WHO? WHAT? FUTURE? HUH?

Harry and Ron stared at the unconscious Sirius on the floor, when a pair of voices shrieked, "COOL!"

Harry and Ron turned around and the twins bounced on them, before either of them can say "Fred!" "George!"

"That is so cool! Hawwy and Won go all purpley and speaked to Uncle Siwius…" Fred blabbered.

George interrupted, "And Ronnie said SHIT!"

Fred continued, "Won and Hawwy can walk too! And speak more than two words! That is so cool!"

George interrupted, "And Ronnie said SHIT!"

Fred added, "Hawwy speaked and Uncle Siwius went kaboom and died!"

George interrupted, "And RONNIE SAID SHIT!"

Harry and Ron bit their lips to stop themselves from bursting with laughter. The twins were as hilarious and amusing as they were when they're older.

Harry asked, "How old are you?"

Fred and George said, "T…F…Th…wee!" They struggled with the "th" sound and held up three of their chubby fingers.

Ron couldn't hold his laughter any longer, he bent and laughed, "Haha… and the twins… said… they were soooo mature… when… they were young…"

Bill came forward with Percy and Charlie behind him, "Ron? Harry? What happened?"

Harry gasped, he had never seen Bill in THIS haircut before, short, clean-cut, very unlike his older self, with the pony tail and fanged earring…

"Bill! We came from the future and came to see Mom and Dad and everyone else! It's a spell!" Ron explained, while hugging his brother.

"I don't believe you," Percy folded his hand across his chest.

Bill picked Ron up, "Ron? Is that really you?"

Ron said, "YEA! Look, I can prove it to you, on the day I was born, you were so excited that you forgot to breathe and fainted! Mom nearly died of heart attack! And remember that time when I had my first birthday, you gave me Teddy Beary, and Fred and George turned it into a spider? And when I was four, you bought me chocolate from Honeydukes?"

Bill looked puzzled at the last statement.

"Crap. I haven't reached four years old yet," Ron muttered.

Bill laughed, Charlie ruffled Ron's hair, "Brilliant. Guess that's really our little bro! But how did this happen?"

"MAGIC!"

"Okay, let me rephrase, why did you come here?"

"It's a mission," Harry replied.

"Oh you mean it's like a secret?" Charlie asked.

"Well. Yea. So can we see the Order people now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We don't know where their secret meeting place is, only Sirius does and Mom said under NO circumstances can we go out of this room."

"Guess we'll have to wake Sirius then, eh Ron?" Harry grinned.

"I don't have my wand here, can't Ennervate him," Ron replied.

"Oh I never said anything about Ennervating him, let's do it the traditional way, do you have a glass of ice water or something anywhere?"

Ron mirrored Harry's grin and found a bottle of milk next to the crib. Ron and Harry stopped a moment to coo at baby Ginny and baby Neville.

"Ginny looked so beautiful even when she's a baby," Harry cooed.

Ron rolled his eyes, and crawled back to Sirius unconscious form. A count of three and a splash later, a scream followed.

"YEEEEOW! WHAT? WHO? WHERE? WHEN? AHHH!"

Sirius sat up and looked around and found Harry and Ron staring at him.

"Hello, Sirius, rise and shine," Harry said.

"WHO? YOU? WHEN? FUTURE!?" Sirius yelled.

"Yes. It's us. I thought we've established the fact that we're from the future," Harry said calmly.

"WHO? WHEN? WHY?"

"IT'S HARRY AND RON FROM 1997, BECAUSE WE NEED TO WARN THE ORDER OF PHOENIX!"

"WARN? WHAT? WHY?"

"Can you stop screaming for a sec, Padfoot? So that we can calmly explain what's going on and you can take us to the secret meeting place and so that we can DO what we came here to do?"

Sirius was still wide-eyed with shock and disbelief, but he did shut up.

"Okay… let us start from the beginning…"

**A/N: Next chapter- Meet the Parents. Ooooo, what will happen then??**

**Please review. MUAHZ. **

**3 Krizzz**


	6. Meet the Parents part 1

* * *

**Chapter 6 Meet the Parents (part 1)**

**A/N: I'm soooooooo sorry for not updating all these months. I've been busy, just finished a super important public exam for junior year students. And yea... been studying the entire year. Couldn't update. BUTTTTTTTTTTTTTT good news is... I'm done (very nearly. except orals, but who cares about those?) SO I'd have moreeeeee time to update my fics. I actually wrote this long long long time ago. Just couldn't find the time to upload.**

**Btw, some of you MIGHT have noticed I've changed my pen name. Yea... I feel like using a serious pen name, as opposed to the 'nickname' I had since 1st grade... so yeeaaaaaaaa. **

**Anyways, without further ado, Chapter 6 Meet the Parents (part 1). Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually going along with this," Sirius muttered.

They were slowly walking to the secret Order meeting room. In Sirius' arms were Harry and Ron, who were "tired of walking in such short legs", and behind them, Bill had Ginny in his arms, whom Harry insisted to bring along, Charlie had Neville in his arms, since… well, you just can't leave a baby alone with the notorious pair of twins. Behind them, Percy and his book ("I'm NOT DONE YET!"), the twins ("We can't leave the room to the twins' mercy, the whole HOUSE is going to collapse!") So that is why the entire red-headed clan and Harry and Sirius were having a lovely little outing.

"Okay, let's go over the plan again," Sirius said.

"Argh. We've been through this a thousand times already," Ron moaned.

"Look, I don't know why I believed you guys. You can still be death eaters in disguise, who fed the real Ron and Harry Veritaserum, and traveled back time…"

"In a few minutes, we'll prove it everyone with the Time Window Spell, don't worry," Harry explained.

"You guys don't have enough magical power to do that," Sirius said.

"Yes. But with your wand, and the power of BOTH Ron and I, I'm sure we'll be able to do it. We've been practicing."

"MY wand? I thought…"

The pair of babies looked up at Sirius, with the cutest puppy dog eyes that absolutely no one can resist.

"Right. Okay. We're here."

In front of them was the portrait of a red-headed woman of regal beauty, who squinted her half-lidded eyes at the entire clan under. And she uttered in the most musical voice, "Password?"

"Acid Pops."

The portrait flung open, as soon as they stepped in, the entire Order had their wands drawn and all pointing at their direction.

Sirius raised his hands, in sign of surrender, "YO. HOLD YOUR HORSES. It's me and… them."

"WHAT WAS THE FIRST THING YOU SAID WHEN JAMES TOLD YOU LILY WAS PREGNANT?" Remus asked.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, there's always mine," Sirius said.

Making shuffling noises, they all pocketed their wands.

"What is it, Sirius, we're in the middle of a meeting, in case you haven't noticed," Moody said.

"Is it Harry/Neville?" asked Alice and Lily together.

"Did the twins burn anything down?" asked Molly.

"Um… It's actually about Ron and Harry,"

"Harry, baby! What's wrong, darling?"

Lily snatched, literally, Harry from Sirius arms. Harry looked straight into Lily's eyes, emerald met emerald. It was breathtaking. Harry, seeing his mother alive for the first ever time, was entranced by Lily's beauty and motherliness. Harry had tears in his eyes. Lily, seeing her baby crying, cuddled Harry close to her breasts. Harry had always known his mother loved him, but being in her arms and feeling her warmth, a sense of happiness and security overwhelmed Harry.

"Lils, what's wrong with Harry?"

Harry turned towards the direction where the voice came from. And James Potter bent down to Harry's level and kissed him on his forehead. Harry thought that James hadn't changed much since he saw him in Snape's memory, except he had tidier hair, and although his glint of mischief can still be observed, a new emotion was present in his hazel eyes- a look of fatherly love.

Harry felt elated, yet shocked when seeing his parents up close. But it just felt right to be in the caring arms of his mother and under the loving gaze of his father.

Harry was sure Ron felt the same way about being in the arms of his mother. Memories of his childhood must be running across his mind at lightning speed. For he hadn't uttered a word since he saw his mother, or even groaned when his mother mollycoddled him and called him "Ronniekins".

"So… what's the matter, Padfoot? Or are you demanding switching of babysitting duties?" Remus asked.

Harry looked over to his former professor and fellow Order fighter, he was surely younger than he'd ever been, well, duh he was younger at age, but he looked more alive than ever.

Just as Sirius opened his mouth to speak, Harry interrupted, "Well, technically, we aren't babies, so it doesn't count as 'babysitting'."

The entire room froze.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo... what's going to happen nextttttttttt, I wonder... Next up, second part of Meet the Parents, and we get to see the Time Window Spell FINALLY going on. I'm still figuring out how it's gonna work. hahahaha.**

**I PROMISE I'll update soon.**

**But you must first reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww this chapter. KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA.**


	7. Time Window

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 Time Window

**A/N: Yesterday night, I logged onto my gmail account. As usual, amidst a huge string of my school and work emails, fanfiction emails were sparsely spread all over the page. I had to ignore most of the fanfiction emails, since I had a lot to do with school (I know it's summer holz, but that doesn't mean no work from school) and work stuff (I'm doing the artwork design of a book). But there was one very different email. Not a chapter alert, not a review or favorite story alert. But a private message from yamiyugi23, asking me if I were alive. I HAD to laugh out loud. It was the first time ever anyone asked me that. And it made me smile. The whole night. It made me feel 'important' and 'liked'. It felt really good. AND I know I****'ve been neglecting my readers for too long, and I've been really cruel. So, even though I had to finish all my design layouts by the end of this week, I thought that for all you fans of BID, I'll take out 2 hours of my time, and write a chapter. And not just a simple, short chapter just to say 'People, I've updated' but a long, a little more action-filled chapter.**

**I'm sorry, all of you for not updating until now. I hope you'll like this chapter. And for all those who have waited a hell lotta time for this chapter, should seriously thank yamiyugi23, who practically MADE me update this chapter. xDDD So, yamiyugi23, this chapter is dedicated to you. As well as all my loyal readers.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

_August, 1997. HARRY'S ERA._

'Well… this is certainly an… uh… interesting development,' Ginny commented.

In front of her, sitting on the floor, are two fully-grown seventeen-year-old boys, one with black, messy hair and one with flaming red hair. They were both in standard black wizards' cloak. At first, they have been unconscious. But after a couple of hours, they just sat up, and started crying. It took Hermione and Ginny all their might to calm them down. And now, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna just stared at their friends (or boyfriends for some) with amusement and disbelief.

The black-haired one started to drool all over his cloak, who also seemed fascinated by his full-grown body, and chuckled (in his deep vo ice) and clapped like a baby boy who was given his favorite blankie…

The red-haired baby was more engrossed by his 'unusually'-long thumb, and started sucking it, as if it were the most delicious candy in the world.

'I certainly expected their one-year-old souls to be transferred here… but this is just plain weird,' stated Hermione.

'Maybe they need some Nargle Garlic over them to make them feel better,' Luna said in her dreamy voice.

'What's a Nargle Garlic?' asked Neville.

'Well… at least we know one thing for sure. Harry and Ron made it there successfully. That means we have to be fully prepared now as they will be performing the Time Window Spell any moment,' Hermione ordered.

'Yes… I hope they're al…' Ginny stopped in mid-sentence, and started sniffing, 'What's that smell?'

Just then, Ron started crying, followed by Harry.

'Please don't tell me it's what I think!' Ginny cried.

'I'll get the Nargle Garlic now!' Luna hurried off.

'Luna, I don't think we need… that… right now…' Hermione said weakly, 'What we need is a diaper change…'

'But they don't have diapers on… EW! I'm not going near the little nasty thing!' Ginny said.

'We're all girls, you know, we can't change their underpants…' Luna reasoned.

The three of them turned, and looked at Neville.

'Why does it always have to be me?' Neville asked.

* * *

_August, 1981. MARAUDERS' ERA_

To say everyone was shocked would be making the understatement of the century.

It took nearly hour to convince everyone they're not Death Eaters. Particularly Mad-Eye Moody. _'DEATH EATER, PREPARE TO DIE!_' was the first phrase anyone could utter after Harry spoke.

Then it took another hour to confirm Harry's identity. They fired questions and questions at him. _'How did James sneak to the kitchen without being caught?' _was the only sensible question, which was asked by Remus. Finally, Sirius ended the interrogation by saying, _'He knew why your name was Prongs, Prongs.'_

Afterwards, it took yet another hour to confirm Ron's identity this time. Again, they bombarded him with questions. _'What is Arthur's life ambition?' _was one of the more normal ones, in which Ron answered _'Something about discovering how Muggles fly'_. Though at that period of time, Mr. Weasley's life ambition was to know how Muggles use automobiles, as soon as Ron gave his answer, Mr. Weasley got excited and declared his new life ambition.

And then, it still hadn't end yet, it took an hour for the Potter family and Weasley clan to embrace each other, and ask even more questions. Some (particularly Lily and James) tried to ask about the future, in which Harry could not answer. _('What house are you in?'; 'Do you have a girlfriend?')_

It took an hour and a half to explain how they came here, (note: half hour to convince people they were not using Dark Magic), and they were to use the Time Window Spell to contact the future. When they mentioned they were to use Sirius' wand to perform that. The entire conversation turned back to whether they were Death Eaters or not…

_

* * *

_

August, 1997. HARRY'S ERA

Little did they know, it took even more time for the wizards and witches to figure out what they should do to clean the poop up.

Neville stood in front his two dorm mates, gulping. He practiced using the Scourgify spell on inanimate objects, which KIND OF worked. Now he just had to clean their pants… and butts.

Hermione was trying transfigure some clothes into reusable diapers, for Harry and Ron's use.

Harry and Ron just kept crying and crying, and nobody knew what to do really… Ginny and Luna tried to make some baby food, which turned out to be some greenish gooey things, and Hermione convinced them not to let them eat it, and asked for some milk instead; while Neville was still concentrating on cleaning the poop.

* * *

_August, 1981. MARAUDERS' ERA_

All in all, it took 7 hours and 58 minutes for them to settle down in the Order meeting room, and finally, they were set to cast the spell.

Peter Pettigrew had to excuse himself from the meeting because of his 'mother's condition'. No one could see him scratching his left arm though. But he had left somewhere within the 7 hours and 58 minutes time span.

Also within the 7 hours and 58 minutes time span, the other parents had put their children into bed, though with a lot of arguing (thanks to the twins), and shouting, and yelling, they finally settled down for the night.

At last, after 7 hours and 58 minutes, (Did I mention the extra 25 minutes of fussing by the two mothers?) Harry and Ron had their hands on Sirius' wand, and together they shouted, 'Scegliere Finestra Harry'.

Harry's eyes turned purple. While Ron still held on the wand. The minds of both Harrys connected, with the older soul taking control of the one-year-old one. Harry could see into the future in his heads now, however, he couldn't exactly control his body in the future, but he could speak through the connected minds. As instructed, James cast another spell on Harry- 'Legimens Projecto', so that the people in the room can see the images in Harry's mind eye, like a screen show, really.

As soon as Harry opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Neville bending over his lower part. And Harry screamed in his mind's head, 'NEVILLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'

* * *

_August, 1997. HARRY'S ERA_

Hermione felt a jolt in her head. And immediately knew the Time Window Spell was working. _Drat, what good timing! _She thought as she looked at the disastrous room around her. She had no choice but to also cast the 'Legimens Projecto' spell.

Now both eras, can see clearly into the future/past in a fairly big projector-like screen on the wall.

Harry's mind-voice sounded clearly across the room, 'NEVILLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'

Neville cried of shock and stumbled back, hitting Ron with the Scourgify spell on his face. The Ron in that era clapped and clearly wanted more soapy bubbles.

'I was cleaning your poop!' Neville said, 'Nothing personal, really, I swear!'

* * *

_August, 1981. MARAUDERS' ERA_

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

Alice just stared at the round-faced, grown-up Neville.

'Is that my son…?' Frank said weakly.

On the screen, they saw a bushy-headed girl appear in front of Harry.

'Good evening, I assume, everyone. I am Hermione Granger, a friend of Harry and Ron. And I am now at the present Order of Phoenix headquarters in London. You see, last week, the Hogwarts' Castle have been completely raided by Death Eaters, our Order members diminished drastically. Basically we're the only ones left.'

The entire room fell silent. As they registered Hermione's word, not only did that mean the Death Eaters reigned in the future, it also meant that most of them were dead by that time.

'We've worked out this soul transference deal in hopes to save innocent and brave lives were lost in the Battle. In order to do so, we have to defeat Voldemort.'

Gasps were audible in that room. The girl, most possibly muggle-born, said You-know-who's name out loud.

Harry said, (or thought, more precisely), '_Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself_, someone very wise once told me that.'

Lily wiped her eyes and whispered to James, 'Our baby boy is so grown-up and so mature…'

Hermione continued on-screen, 'Yes, indeed, speaking of that person, we would like to see Professor Dumbledore, please.'

'You mean… Dumbledore's also… gone?' Remus asked.

'Not yet.' The door opened, and in walked Dumbledore.

* * *

_August, 1997. HARRY'S ERA_

Harry saw from his mind, two separate screens, just like tv-in-tv. One of the present, and one of the past. Or one of the future, one of the present. From whichever point of view.

As Harry saw Dumbledore coming into the room, he felt safe and relief. His presence seem to give everyone hope and fire.

'Professor!' Harry, Neville and Hermione said together.

Dumbledore chuckled on the screen, 'This is all very interesting and intelligent, I might say. Unfortunately, I do not know you all. Would you mind introducing yourselves?'

Neville stood and said, 'I'm Neville Longbottom. Son of Alice and Frank Longbottom.'

Neville heard someone shuffle to the front, and saw his parents coming forward to the screen. Alice Longbottom said, 'Oh Neville! How much you've grown! I'm so proud of you, my love!'

Frank put his arms around his wife and baby, 'Right on, son! You're making your old man proud. I love you, son!'

Neville said, 'Mother? Father?', and felt tears coming, seeing Hermione's look, he kept it in, and settled with 'Thank you so much!'

Hermione stepped forward next, and introduced again, 'I'm Hermione Granger, you wouldn't know me as I'm a muggle-born.'

'She sounds a bit like Lilyflower, eh?' Sirius sniggered on-screen.

'Sirius, be more serious!' Lily scolded on-screen.

But everyone laughed, and the mood became a tad bit lighter.

'I'm Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter.' Harry thought out loud, literally.

'My little Pronglet!' James said proudly.

Dumbledore nodded on-screen, and looked over to Ron, who was drooling on his cloak.

A small voice arose on the screen, 'I'm Ron Weasley, son of Molly and Arthur Weasley, and no, I'm not actually a baby, but a 17-year-old trapped in a 1-year-old body.'

Hermione looked over and said, 'RON! I thought you weren't able to appear on-screen! But good thing you could! I'm so happy you're alright… and Harry too of course!'

Dumbledore chuckled again, and said, 'Young love.'

Hermione blushed and fake-coughed. Just then Ginny and Luna burst into the room.

'So, we got the mil… You've started and haven't called me!' Ginny yelled.

'Um… Ginny, Luna, please meet the older Order members,' Hermione introduced.

Dumbledore on-screen asked, 'And who are you two?'

'Professor! It's so good to see you! I'm Ginny Weasley… MOM! DAD!' Ginny shouted as she spotted her parents on the screen.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were stunned. First, their son then their daughter. But boy, Ginny had grown into a gorgeous red-haired beauty.

'Ginny, is that really you?' Arthur stuttered.

'Oh, I love you so much! And I miss you a lot… Wait. Is that Ron? ICKLE RONNIEKINS! YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE!' Ginny cried happily, 'Where's Harry? I want to see him!'

'Unfortunately for you, Ginny, Harry's using his eyes to see through both dimensions, so you can't see himself,' Hermione explained.

'Oh…'

_

* * *

_

August, 1981. MARAUDERS' ERA

'Ginny, oh, how great it is to see you're still safe,' Harry thought.

Sirius suddenly barked a laugh, 'What's with Potter men and red heads?'

James caught on immediately and said, 'Well… they look awesome together I believe… Good on, Harry! Such a gorgeous girlfriend too!'

Lily smacked James' arm playfully, 'James, you too, be serious. Although I'm sure they'll look cute together.'

The adults' bickering continued, while the kids blushed like mad on the screen.

The blond-haired girl stepped forward this time.

'This is absolutely fascinating. I don't see any nargles though… oh well… I am Luna Lovegood,' Luna introduced herself.

'Yes, and after all the introductions, I believe we should get back to the serious stuff,' Hermione proposed on-screen.

Lily immediately sat up, and said, 'Yes, we should.'

'I don't know if Professor Dumbledore figured out how Voldemort stays immortal yet… But I'm going to tell his theory right now. However, before you do that, I would like you all to swear an Unbreakable Vow that you wouldn't disclose this information to any other outside this room,' Hermione said.

'Some members have left due to their own duties,' James explained, 'We have to inform them of the information.'

'No, what Miss Granger is going to say, I'm sure would be better if less ears come across it, am I right?' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, as he said that.

'Yes,' Hermione said on-screen, 'It would be better if only people in this room know about this, I can trust everyone here.'

After a while, Dumbledore continued, 'Miss Granger, please proceed with your… of perhaps, MY, theory then.' Dumbledore looked at Hermione on the screen, with knowing eyes.

'Do you all know anything about horcruxes?'

* * *

_August, 1981. Death Eaters. (A/N: My favorite people in the world. I'm serious.)_

'Are you positive, Wormtail?'

'Y... yes.'

'Soul transference... interesting... you know what that means, my loyal Death Eaters?'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry... it's STILL a cliffie. I know it's kinda messy. With all the 1981/1997 interaction. I HOPE you could see the entire scene as I did in my head. Also, please ignore the grammatical errors you've spotted. I only had two hours to write. Oh well. Reviewssssssssssss, ppl. If you want me to update faster ;) G~**


End file.
